Watch Dogs: Bad Blood
Watch Dogs: Bad Blood is a downloadable content pack for Watch_Dogs. The pack includes ten new story missions in Chicago and follows the exploits of eccentric hacker Raymond "T-Bone" Kenney. Bad Blood was released for Season Pass holders on September 23th, 2014 and all players on September 30th, 2014 for $14.99 (free with season pass). Features Bad Blood takes place after the events of the main story of Watch_Dogs, and spans 10 new missions in new locations across Chicago. Players will take control of T-Bone, who will inflitrate Blume to place a false trail in their system, before you're sidetracked by former colleague Tobias Frewer. Frewer then provides T-Bone with a series of new missions. Bad Blood will also add Street Sweep contracts, which can be played in singleplayer and co-op modes. The online Hacking and Tailing modes make a return, along with new weapons, perks and outfits. A new remote car called Eugene is also usable. New side missions are featured as well. Plot The plot of Watch Dogs: Bad Blood is set a month after the main events of Watch Dogs. T-Bone decides to leave Chicago after performing what he thought was his last hacking job: removing more data about him from the Blume servers and planting a fake trail to lead Blume away from him.. However, he later learns this isn't the case as he gets a call from Tobias Frewer, asking for help after he had been kidnapped by Fixers and stuffed in the trunk of their vehicle. After rescuing Frewer, T-Bone realises if the Fixers knew where to find Frewer then they would eventually find him. He decides to get the Fixers off his and Frewer's scents completely, with the unwilling help of Frewer, by using armed security cameras to attack the gunmen who assaulted Hobotown. While doing this, T-Bone would also wipe out three street gangs around Chicago for Sheila Billings as well as protect Aiden Pearce from potentially being found and killed, as Blume had decided to offer a $100,000 award for anyone who would kill him. While investigating a Fixers area with Tobias, they discover that a man named Alex Javorski seems to know something about all that. T-Bone then sneaks in a Fixers-controlled manor in northern Chicago in order to interrogate the wounded man, who tells T-Bone about a Jack Finely. T-Bone later call the Chicago Police Department and escape the massive shootout that occurs between the police and the Fixers. T-Bone then tracks Jack down. Getting ambushed and getting drugged by a Fixer, T-Bone tails him, learning that Defalt is the one behind the Fixers who have been looking for him. Infecting one of Defalt's laptops causes an angry Defalt to question what T-Bone had done, while also showing from the building behind him where Defalt could be found. After learning where Defalt was, T-Bone managed to sneak inside the building and found mannequins representing the people who had died during the Blackout he had caused years ago. He later comes across an empty room with TV screens playing news footage of what had happened in 2003, causing an angry T-Bone to smash the screens in, all while screaming that he had no intention of anyone dying during the blackout. Suddenly, a hanging mannequin with a Defalt mask comes falling from the celling as T-Bone realizes that Defalt's brother was one of the people who had died in the Blackout, and that for Defalt this whole thing was on a much more personal scale. T-Bone manages to escape the building after killing the Fixers who were sent to kill him. Returning to the Silo believing that Defalt will attack, T-Bone discovers the security system for the Silo had been hacked, leading to him and Frewer, now willing to help T-Bone, defending the Silo from attacking Fixers. With Frewer's help, T-Bone finds out where Defalt is hiding, making his way there along with Frewer, in a secret underground area in Parker Square. Once inside and after getting pass a maze, T-Bone is stuck in a room and is faced with not only Defalt but also the other people whose loved ones were killed by the Blackout. Managing to convince three of them to turn their screens off, saying that he was sorry for what he did and that they don't have to listen to Defalt, the room is then filled with gas; Defalt's last attempt to kill T-Bone. Luckily for T-Bone, Frewer had his phone on him, which T-Bone hacked in order to reroute the ventilation in the room he was in and the room Defalt was in, killing Defalt in the process. Managing to survive, T-Bone hears Frewer say he wants to stay in Chicago now, something T-Bone doesn't want to do, but changes his mind once Frewer agrees to help him in his fight against Blume, also hoping to recruit Aidan into their little group, something Frewer is against at first due to Aidan attacking him with his baton when they first met. Sometime later he and Frewer enjoy a drink together, Frewer later revealing he bought T-Bone a burger from the only place he can eat, this leads to an objecting T-Bone finally eating the burger as he finds out he actually likes it. A pleased Frewer sits back down with T-Bone as they watch the sun set while drinking. Videos File:Watch Dogs - Bad Blood DLC Trailer Category:Additional content Category:Packs Category:Bad Blood DLC Pack